A HP ASOIAF Challenge
by joe63129
Summary: Harry Potter ASOIAF Challenges. Where Harry is reborn in world of Westros
1. Chapter 1

Here is an idea a Harry Potter Game of Thrones crossover. In this story make Harry die during or after the final battle and reborn in GOT as a bastard son of Ashara or Arthur Dayne. Also make remember is past life through dreams. I would like to write this myself but I can't write a story if my life depended on it. Also I want to see more stories in Dorne .So I issued this challenge.

Hears the guidelines of what should be in the story.

- The story starts with Harry waking up from a dream from his past life

- Ashara or Arthur will remember Harry growing up through flashbacks

- He becomes a squire to Oberyn Martell.

- Becomes on and off lovers to one or two of Oberyn own bastards and his niece Arianne Martell.

- Harry has to be more confident and have some his personality form the books

- If Harry gets married at some point in the story. It has to be with one of his lovers, someone from a lower house, or Asha Greyjoy to from alliance with Dorne

- Must say in the Seven Kingdoms. Unless you think can make a it work with being around Daenerys in Essos


	2. Chapter 2

I have another idea for a challenge. This one Harry is born to Jon Arryn and his second wife Rowena before she died. When he age to fostered he should be fostered with Tyerlls after or before Roberts Rebellion.

Guide Lines I would like to see in the story if anyone want to take the challenge.

-His time with Tyerlls he could become good friends with all Maces's children

-Maybe the become secret young lover of Maces's wife Alerie Hightower or one of his sisters when he comes of age.

-He has a falling out with Jon over how Robert's Rebellion ended with the death of Elia Martell and her children by Tywin Lannister. He feels that his father didn't try enough to bring justice to the guilty.

-Love interest I would like to see is a true blood daughter of one high houses, lower houses, or bastard daughter like Mya Stone, Joy Hill or just an OC.

-His birthright to become Lord of the Vale is taken away by Lysa Tully. A civil war in the vale can happen to gain it back after Petyr becomes Lord Protector.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is reborn to a disgrace family that is exiled to Essos. He becomes apprentice to Jorah Mormont.

Here is what I would like to see in the fic if you want to follow it.

-After the wedding of Daenerys and Drogo he become good friends with all three of her handmaidens and Dany.

-He becomes a constant bed mate of Doreah because he feels its the only way to protect the former Lys love slave form the harsh sex the Dothraki have with her.

-After Doreah dies from the wasting disease he and one of the remaining two handmaids Irri or Jhiqui start falling in love with each other and become lovers.

-When the story gets to A Storm of Swords part of the series Dany in her feelings of loneliness takes Harry as her paramour instead of Irri. Harry loyal to her does this out sense of duty to her. She starts to feel guilty about it when she finds out Harry and the handmaiden you choose are in love and ends it.

-By A Dance with Dragons you could have Harry and the Handmaiden get married

-Some point in the story Harry starts remembering his past life and once again becomes the Master of Death and regains the Hollows. They fallowed him to this world hundreds of years before he was reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

This challenge is different from my first three. This crossover challenge takes in the world of harry potter.

-The great families are powerful and ancient wizard families spread across the world and their castles like Winterfell and Highgarden are schools run by the families.

-The story should start when Harry about to go back to school in book 5.

-After the Harry's trial Dumbledore calls a meeting of the great families to tell them that Voldemort is back and gathering his followers for his new war.

-During the meeting Harry meets the families and some of the heads of them. Some of them believe Voldemort is back and join but doesn't do it for free. They want something that will benefit them.

-One of the families demand a marriage contract with their oldest daughter. After the contract is agreed upon. His betrothed goes to Hogwarts with Harry to get to know each other before they get married. Change the age of the daughter to be near Harry age. Like make Myrcella older or Arianne younger.

-I would like to see something happen after the HP books that Harry has to battle against. Voldermort was just a prelude to whats to come like the White Walkers or some other evil.


	5. Chapter 5

In this challenge Harry is not reborn but ends up in the world of Westeros thru magic.

-Takes a 2 or 3 years after the death of Voldemort

-Deatheaters use a ancient magical telepoting artifact to flee to another world. The world of Westeros. To flee justice they fear

-Harry and other wizards from different departments and other Ministries volunteer to fallow them. They know there's good chance they won't be able to come back.

-Each wizard and Deatheater shows up indifferent places in the world. They all start showing up at at random after 7 years after Robert's Rebellion to 7 months before the War of the five kings.

-Each magic user starts to discover they have an ability they exceeds at. Like controlling the dead, healing, lighting, fire, ice, or something else.

-Each magic user will become a servant of a house but the more powerful ones goes to the great houses of the seven kingdoms. They could be advisers, teachers or inventors. Something keeps them form fighting in the war and killing soldiers.

-Harry should go to one of great houses. I like to see him going to one these houses Martell, Tyrell, Lannister and maybe Stark.

-Magic users can't be godlike or have godlike powers. They cant fix everything with magic.

-Each magic user could have animal companion. I would like for Harry to have Fawkes.

-Can't have an overwhelming numbers of magic users

-Harry love interest could be a daughter or wife of a lord of the house he's in service to. If he does go to House Stark he cant fall for Sansa or Arya. He and Catelyn could becomes lovers after Ned dies. If that happens she doesn't die at the red wedding and become Lady Stoneheart. If not Catelyn if could be a servant of the house or a someone from one of Starks lower houses


	6. Chapter 6

This challenge is where Harry is a bastard of Jaime Lannister. Here what I would like to see if anyone wants to take up this challenge.

-Harry is conceived before Jaime joins the Kingsguard.

-Harry's mother could be from a vessel house that serves the Lannisters, a house servant or a foreigner.

-The mother could powerful magic user and foresees Harry will do great things and teaches him.

-Tywin finds out about Harry's birth and brings him to Casterly Rock. To train him and teach him how to take over as head of the house and family when he dies. He does this because his father is in the kingsguard and his feeling for Tyrion.

-Harry and Jaime have a close relationship. It becomes extremely strain to the point of braking when Harry hears all the things Jaime does and done comes out.

-Cersei hates Harry. She might at one point tries to have him killed. Jamie finds out and tells her if anything happens to him he will tell the Robert children are not his but Jaimes.

-Harry has his fathers looks and some of his skills and talents.

-Like in my first challenge Harry should be more confident in his skills and with females than in the books. I think should have some lovers before and after he gets married. His marriage is political after all and not for love. That is if you want to go that route.

-The rest is up to the writer


	7. Chapter 7

In this challenge Harry will be reborn to a lower House that is loyal to Tryell and born as a 2ed or 3rd son.

-Harry and his siblings grow up in Highgarden due to their father duties to the Tryells. They become playmates and very good friends of Margaery and Loras.

-As Harry and Margaery grow older they begin to fall in love with each other and become lovers. If my memory serves me right Margaery in the books loses her maidenhead while riding a horse. In this challenge she lose it to Harry while they where out riding together and said it broke while riding the horse.

-Harry becomes her sworn shield. So he can be around most of the events in the books concerning Margaery. He also gets married to one of Margaery's cousins for political reasons.

-War of the Five Kings does happens. But what happens in the war and afterwords is up the writer. Some things must change because of Harry. Weather big or small.

-Maraery does get married to Joffery and Tommen.

-Harry does learn and use magic. But he keeps it a well graded secret until the war with the Whitewalkers.

The idea of a forbidden romance between the two while the Game of Thrones is happening is very interesting and it can go a lot of ways.


End file.
